Reality Family
The Reality Family is the center of the Sims 3 Legacy Reality Check, written by hugaloaf. The legacy takes place in the hills of Riverview. 'Premise' Each generation of the legacy is themed after a certain reality TV show. The children of that generation are named after contestants from that reality show, and compete in that show to become Heir of the Reality Legacy. 'List of Themes' Generation 1: N/A (Founder) Generation 2: Survivor Generation 3: Big Brother Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 The Reality Family Generation 1 Sims ChenBot Reality, named after TV presenter Julie Chen, is the founder of the Reality Legacy. Other noteworthy sims of Generation 1 include Henry McGlum, who fathered ChenBot's first child, and Hunter Cottoneye, who fathered four of ChenBot's children. Generation 2 Sims In order of birth: *Parvati Reality: Parvati is the daughter of Henry McGlum and ChenBot Reality. Her traits include Friendly, Genius, Star Quality, Lucky and Flirty. Parvati is named after Parvati Shallow, the winner of Survivor: Micronesia. Parvati was known for being the mastermind early in the Survivor competition, but ultimately placed 3rd, just one spot away from the finale. *Na'Onka Reality: Na'Onka is the daughter of Hunter Cottoneye and ChenBot Reality. Her traits include Kleptomaniac, Neurotic, Dramatic, Hot-Headed and Loves The Outdoors. Na'Onka is named after Na'Onka Mixon, a controversial contestant from Survivor: Nicaragua. Na'Onka was notable for her dramatic facial expressions, but was the first to be voted out of the legacy. *Alexis Reality: Alexis is the daughter of Hunter Cottoneye and ChenBot Reality. Her traits include Over-emotional, Good, Charismatic, Excitable and Family-Oriented. Alexis is named after Alexis Jones, a contestant from Survivor: Micronesia. Alexis is remembered for her self-proclaimed accomplishment of starting a revolution of women, and founding the organization'' I Am That G'irl''. Although she managed to make it to the final two, Alexis irritated her siblings, and the jury choose to award the victory to her opponent instead. *Russell Reality: Russell is the son of Hunter Cottoneye and ChenBot Reality. His traits include Workaholic, Evil, Childish, Slob and Insane. Russell is named after Russell Hantz, a well known reality start from Survivor: Samoa. Russell is known for his large ego and lack of manners. Russell won the Survivor competitoon after the jury choose him in favor of his sister Alexis by a 2-1 vote, and therefore became the Generation 2 Heir of Reality Check. *J.T. Reality: JT is the son of Hunter Cottoneye and ChenBot Reality. His traits include Easily Impressed, Great Kisser, Athletic, Friendly and Schmoozer. JT is named after James "J.T." Thomas, the winner of Survivor: Tocantins. JT was the favorite of his mother, ChenBot, and often alluded to the fact that ChenBot had promised to rig the competition in his favor. Despite this, JT failed to keep up with the canniving of his siblings, and ultimately placed fourth. 'Other Notable Characters' ''Town Council Members: *Bianca: Bianca is the Head of the Riverview Town Council. Often described as unreasonable and unwilling to change by her coworkes, the series begins with Bianca at ends with fellow Council Member, Carr. Throughout Generation 2, Bianca is manipulated by another Council Member, Emily, who takes advantage of Bianca's desire to destroy the Reality Legacy. In the Generation 2 Finale, Bianca discovers Emily's dead body, and Parvati accuses her of committing the crime. *Carr: Carr is the quietest of the Riverview Town Council. He makes only brief appearances in Episodes 1 and 2, and is only remembered for his heavy critisism of Bianca. However, in Episode 5, Carr returns, and it is revealed that he has been assisting Emily with her plan to get Bianca evicted from the council. *Ryan: Ryan is the only teen on the Riverview Town Council. He is the simself of the legacy author, hugaloaf. Ryan is also the brother of fellow Council Member, Brigitte. Ryan often serves as the mediator between the less sane characters of the legacy. Ryan also suspects Emily of foul play, and often stands up for Bianca when other Council Members discuss the possibility of evicting her. *Brigitte: Brigitte is known for being the comic relief of the Riverview Town Council. She is the sister of fellow Council Member, Ryan. Brigitte aspires to become a celebrity chef, and achieves her dream in Episode 1 after making a deal with ChenBot Reality. However, Brigitte's cooking show surpasses the Reality Legacy in popularity, often angering ChenBot and causing a rift between the two women. ''Former Council Members: *Emily: Emily was the most controversial member of the Riverview Town Council, known for her mischevious ways throughout Generation 2 of the legacy. Emily convinced Bianca to go against the Council's decision and attempt to destroy the legacy, while warning other Council Members about Bianca's plans at the same time in hopes of getting her evicted from the Council. After Bianca learns the truth about Emily in Episode 4, she kidnaps Emily and keeps her captive in her house. Although Emily appears to be unharmed in the middle of Episode 5, Bianca hears her scream and finds her dead at the end of the episode. ''Other Noteworthy Characters:'' *Connie: Connie is the mother of Council Members Ryan and Brigitte, and attends the regular meetings each week. Connie often serves the purpose of comic relief, as she has suffered from dementia in her late years, and constantly makes comments that appear to have no sense or meaning whatsoever. *Devon: Devon was hired to be the personal assistant of Council Member Brigitte in Episode 4. Devon costars with Brigitte on her popular cooking show, and often is ordered to perform other tasks that don't relate to Brigitte's career, such as helping Ryan question Bianca about Emily's accusations. Devon does not get along well with Brigitte's brother, Ryan, and consistently threatens him with physical violence. Category:Families